The Dark Lord of Etheria
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A SheRa and Lord of the Rings crossover. Hordak learns of the mysterious One Ring of Power and leaves for the magical land of Middle Earth to find it, Can SheRa stop the Ruthless Leader before he can find the Ring and use it to rule the universe!
1. Chapter I: In the Land of the Horde

**She-Ra: Princess of Power**

**The Dark Lord of Etheria**

**By: General Stingrad**

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters _Lord of the Rings _belongs to JRR Tolkien and She-Ra belongs to Mattel and Filmation)

**Chapter I: In the Land of the Horde Where the Shadows Lie**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

34th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today was like every other day, I set out to invade and conquer Brightmoon and we were stopped by She-Ra. I started out with a hundred thousand troopers and She-Ra totaled them all as if they were made of foil. It just makes me think how much I despise Grayskull, not only did he banish to netherworld of Despondos, but now his descants prevent from ruling over the planets I seek. One day I will have my revenge on Grayskull, and conquer both Eternia and Etheria.

I spent most of the day in my chambers mediating on a plan to defeat She-Ra; all of the plans I had thought up were already proven failures. Every single scheme was a dud, curse that She-Ra. Just then, Shadow Weaver entered my chambers, although I did not notice her at first.

She told me about a magical artifact, a magic ring created ages ago by a dark being called Sauron to conquer someplace named Middle Earth, called the One Ring of Power. I knew this was the ticket I needed to conquer Etheria.

I ordered Shadow Weaver to open a portal to this Middle Earth; she went off to do so. I also left my chambers to gather some of my minions to accompany me; I chose Catra, Scorpia, Leech, Modulok, Grizzlor, Mantenna, and Shadow Weaver along with a squad of Horde Troopers. About half an hour later, we met outside the Fright Zone, Shadow Weaver had the Portal to Middle Earth opened, as always my minions were afraid to enter first so I went and they followed.

When we arrived at Middle Earth, I ordered my men to split up into groups Catra and Scorpia were to take to the north; Leech and Grizzlor were to take the south; Modulok and Mantenna were to take the west; and Shadow Weaver and I were to take to the East. "This land will learn why we are called the Evil Horde" I remarked as we marched out to find this Ring.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

34th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Once again, Hordak tried to conquer Brightmoon, He along with some of his cronies tried to enter Castle Brightmoon and it was up to me to stop them. They put up a good fight but in the end, She-Ra defeated them.

After Hordak retreated, I returned to Castle Brightmoon for a little R&R, I laid on my bed and took a little nap; well little is not the best word to describe it. No sooner that I had shut my eyes than an Etherian Honor Guard came into my room; he told me that Queen Angella wished to see me in her throne room at once. I asked him what was wrong but he just said, "Queen Angella wouldn't say" So I followed him to Queen Angella's throne room.

When we arrived, she was sitting on her throne. Bow, Glimmer, Castaspella, and Madame Razz were also present. The guard announced my presence to everyone in the Room.

"I have called you all here to discuss an urgent matter," she told us in a somber tone of voice. "According to our sources, Hordak is leaving Etheria," she said.

"That's good news!" I said, happy at the fact that Hordak was leaving Etheria and possibly giving up the occupation of Etheria. No one seemed to think in that way.

Queen Angella gave me a stern look and replied, "No, Adora, Hordak is leaving Etheria to search for a magical artifact" she corrected me. The very mentioning of the artifact seemed to worry her, whatever it is it must something of great power.

"Hordak is searching for an artifact called the 'One Ring of Power', if he succeeds in finding the Ring he could gain enough power to conquer Brightmoon," she continued with great passion. "Once again Adora, Etheria's fate is in your hands," she told me.

"Where do I find this 'One Ring'?" I asked her, I would go anywhere, even into the very depths of Despondos itself to face the dark demons that inhabit that horrible place if it meant, I could save Etheria from the Horde.

"It is in a land called Middle Earth, it is a land of magic, I pray to Light Hope that his magic will protect you on this journey" She said, "Castaspella will open a portal to take you there, Do you have any questions" she asked as she pointed to Casta who stepped in front of the throne.

"Yes your majesty, may I bring Spirit with me on this journey, and who else is going with me on this mission" I asked her, I felt that somehow Spirit would be useful to me as well as the other members of the team I was assigned to.

"You may take Spirit with you, but you will have to go alone on this mission" she told me, I was shocked, this wasn't like her, usually when there is a mission she assigns a team to accomplish the task. Usually Bow and Glimmer accompany me on a mission, but now she said that this was a solo mission.

"Why is that I must go alone on this mission?" I asked I knew Queen Angella had her reasons, but I had to know for myself.

"I had talked to Casta about whether or not Hordak could detect the portal, she informed that if more than one person were to go into the portal, he would be able to detect it, but if only one person would enter then it would escape Hordak's detection." She explained. I felt uneasy at my stomach, the thought of going alone into some strange land was frightening but, I had to do it, Etheria was at stake. I told the queen that I would do it.

"Casta, go with Adora to the stables and prepare to leave at once" she commanded, Casta walked over beside me and prepared to leave.

Before we left, my friends gave me gifts to help me on my journey. From Bow I got his bow and arrows that were used by the Etherian Honor Guard to defend the Magi during the War of Illumination, "May they likewise protect you" he said bowing politely. Glimmer had given me her magic mirror of friendship that allows it's possessor to see his or her friends and allies no matter how far away they might be. Castaspella gave me a magic talisman, the Infinitus, the symbol old Etheria back when it was called Infintia, she told the Gnostics used it to promote good luck, and she hoped it would do the same for me; Madame Razz gave me a special potion, The Healing Potion of Kulosadian. She told me that it will heal any wounds and I only need to drink one drop of it for it to work. Lastly, Queen Angella gave me the greatest gift she had to give, The Angellian Blessing, it was sung to her by her mother:

_Long ago, Long ago, before you were born, Gnostic Sorcerers enchanted this world. They wove their magic into the land and their names although forgotten can still be heard in your prayers._

_When the Snakes invaded our homes, they ravaged all at hand. Many people good and pure died by Snake's hands. People lost all they had at stake and some Gnostics became apostates._

_Then He-Ro, the great wizard and his student Light Hope, defeated Hsss's snakes and sent them back home._

_Light Hope became the King and fought for us when Prime, came searching for a world to rule and in freeing us Light Hope died._

_Then the Magi, who were at Hope's side, ascended the throne next until Ralabad died. Now called Hordak, the dark son of Prime, the Magi defeated him and once more, we did sigh. The Magi into crystals pure and clear turned and then no more were they seen or heard._

_Now we Angellians take up the throne and we rule with love and Grace. When you go tonight and darkness is around you, may the love of the Angellians guide you to the light._

When she was done, she excused Casta and me so I could get ready. I went to my room and packed some belongings in a bag, some food for nourishment, a spare set of clothes; the gifts that my friends gave me; and of course what I thought was the most important item I packed, the Sword of Protection, You never know when She-Ra will be needed.

A few minutes later there was knock at my, it was Castaspella, she wanted to know if I was ready, I came out of my room with my bag and we made our way to the stables.

When we arrived, the horses were neighing as if they sensed that I was in danger, although I wasn't. It was frightening, but I ignored it and tried to keep my mind on the mission.

We went over to Spirit, he seemed the most worried of all the Horses, "it's all right Spirit; this journey is frightening to me too." I said as I soothed him, the poor thing he had seen his share of war and destruction, he had seen first hand his brethren killed by Prime eons ago, and now he witnessed the Horde destroy Etheria. He's also had the honor of being called the joy of the immortals. I sometimes wonder what Kalion, the Green Goddess of Grayskull, used to whisper to him, what divine gnosis was he privy to? There was no time for religious contemplation now; there was work to be done.

I mounted Spirit and signaled to Casta that I was ready to leave, she waved her arms and a gateway opened up. Before I left I waved goodbye to Casta and with that, Spirit and me left for Middle Earth.

A few moments I arrived in Middle Earth, I looked a round for moment and told Spirit, "Well I guess we better start to look for Hordak" Spirit neighed in affirmation and we started our journey.

GRIMA WORMTONGUE'S JOURNAL

2 March 3019 III

I was on my way to Isengard to relate all the news of Rohan to Saruman, I was happy today, that fool Éomer had been banished from Rohan and thus is no longer a threat to my master's plans.

I was traversing through the Westfold, when something caught my eye. I hid behind a boulder to see what it was. I saw a strange army marching in different directions. They weren't men, Uruk-Hai, Orcs, or any other race of Middle Earth. They were hybrids of different creatures it seemed. One was part cat and part human, another was part scorpion, another looked like a giant leech, another looked like some strange insect, and one looked like a feral man-beast you hear about in children's stories. Another looked like it was cobbled together with left over body parts, and another which commanded the leader's attention looked like a female Nazgûl (if there were such a thing) with glowing eyes and wearing a red robe instead of a black one .

The leader was very demonic in appearance; his face looked like that of a bat with red eyes and sharp fangs. The soldiers that accompany them looked like men wearing armor, although they could be machines. The all wore a bat on their clothing, obviously their insignia. They called themselves the Horde and seemed to be looking for something.

Once the army was gone, I went to leave my hiding place when I saw another being this time a young woman, no older sixteen from what I could tell. She was wearing a red and white battle suit with yellow stripes on the shoulders. She had blonde hair and blue eyes; nothing strange about that, after all Théoden's niece Éowyn has the same features.

What was strange about this intruder was the weapon she carried, it was a strange sword, the steel that it was crafted from was imbued with magic, and in the center of the weapon was a jewel. It was not like anything I've seen crafted of men, elves, or dwarves, Saruman must know about these intruders.

As fast I could, I rushed to Orthanc to alert my master. Faster than a fox evading hounds, I ran till I came the Fords of Isen. I crossed the fords with equal speed and went north to Isengard. When I got to Orthanc, I went immediately to Saruman's throne room.

"What news from Edoras do you bring me Grima?" he asked me I his usual melodic tone of voice.

"There are intruders in the land" I informed him trying to catch my breath. I thought he would be upset, but instead he seemed calm, he got up, walked to the Palantir, and gazed into it.

"Tell me of these intruders." He said calmly as he continued to be transfixed by the seeing stone. I could tell that Sauron was also telling him of these intruders and was going to compare my information with that of Mordor's.

"The first is an army, they called themselves the Horde, they seemed to be looking for something," I reported to him, he did not ask about the other one but continued to gaze into the orb.

I didn't know what to do; Saruman can get quite angry and irritated if interrupted from his meditations. I felt though, that in this case, I did need to risk his wrath and inform of the other intruder.

"Shall I tell you of the other intruder?" I asked him, he did not answer.

After a moment of dead silence he replied, "What of the other intruder?"

"The other was girl, sixteen at the oldest, what really got my attention was the sword she carried. It wasn't like anything of this world and seemed to have great power," I told him.

At the very mention of power, Saruman's eyes lit up, "A sword not of this world with great power, she must be captured, I must possess that sword" he ordered.

"What are your orders, master?" I asked him waiting for my instructions.

"Take a squad of Uruk-Hai and keep watch over these intruders, especially the girl, I want her brought to me alive," he ordered.

"Yes, master" I replied and went to do his bidding.

I went down several flights of stairs and made way to the dungeons, there I found the Orc Overseer.

"Excuse Me," I whimpered as I waited for him to notice me.

"Wha' da ya want worm!" he barked at me, I must say that although I have been down here before, something about the Overseer's question spooked me.

"Saruman asked me to take a squad of Uruk-Hai to spy on some intruders" I told him boldly, I knew that this mission was important to Saruman and I wanted to make sure that I succeeded on this mission.

The Overseer looked at some crumbled pieced of paper and wrote something down on it. He looked up and bellowed "White Squad! Go with the Worm!" Soon a fierce looking Uruk-Hai named Vergog came forward.

"Maggots! Get your armor on, we have work to do!" he ordered and soon Uruk-Hai began to scramble to get their armor and weapons. They were shouting and yelling at each other. After about three minutes, they were ready to go.

I inspected them, they looked ready as far as I could tell, "Saruman has ordered me to spy on some intruders, you are to come with me to assist me on this mission, do you understand" I told them, they shouted in approval, "Very well then move out!" I shouted.

"MOVE OUT MAGGOTS!" Vergog shouted to his 'men' as we marched out.

We marched for several miles until we reached the point where I saw the army and the girl, although they were long gone, the Uruk-Hai picked up their scent.

"Vergog split your squad up, I'll take half to go after the army, the rest will go after the girl," I told him.

His answer was grabbing my neck, "You don't EVER order me around, the next time you do I'll roast and have you for dinner" he threatened, I nodded in affirmation and he released me.

He turned to his men and said "ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS, DIVIDE YOURSELVES HALF GO WITH THE WORM THE OTHERS COME WITH ME!" he shouted to his men as they divided into groups and went in opposite directions.


	2. Chapter II: The Red Bat and the White Ha...

**Chapter II: The Red Bat and the White Hand**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

34th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We split up and went in separate ways, the path me and Weaver traversed was rugged, climbing mountains (of course Shadow Weaver just floated up the mountains) and valleys. We searched for miles, "Blast this land, we've searched forever and still no Ring" I yelled. I could sense the Ring, its energies called out to me like a siren's song. I craved the power contained, it cried out in voice that seemed to be the voice Shokoti herself, "Hordak come I seek you, Hordak find me"

Shadow Weaver seemed to be studying the terrain, after about a moment of thought, she came to me, "Lord Hordak, I found the Ring," she announced. I ran over there as fast I could, hoping to see it in her possession, but all she in her hand was air.

"Where is the Ring?" I inquired, she waved her hands and showed me a map of the area, in which she zoomed in to see three figures, two were shout humanoids, about half the size of normal men. Another being was thin and lanky almost all skin and bones. I studied the creatures, the one in the middle has the Ring, they are heading to a volcano in the far east of the land," she reported to me.

I wanted to get that Ring, nothing on Etheria would stop me from that goal, "who's closest to them?" I demanded to know; who ever it was would be ordered to go to retrieve the Ring for me. Weaver zoomed out on the map and searched for all of our forces across the land, she studied their positions, calculating all possible outcomes and trajectories. She then came over to me and announced, "My Lord, we are the closest to the volcano, but it is still a distance off, shall I order our forces to regroup and plan a way to get the volcano?" She inquired.

I thought for a moment, a regroup would give us an update on our findings about this land, however a regroup was take too long and time is of the essence. "No Shadow Weaver, we continue on our present course" I commanded her, I studied the terrain, I closed my eyes and focused my mental gaze on the Ring, I could see another being searching for the Ring, others who wanted it, and finally the Ring itself. I could see that I was a plain gold Ring, how ironic that the greatest powers lie in the simplest of things. Take Castle Grayskull for instance, to the untrained eye it's an old crumbling castle, with nothing more than ghosts, but to those who can sense magical energies and students of history and religion, they know of Gnostics who buried their secrets in the castle, secrets whose power was augmented by the union of gods and mortals.

As I was contemplating the power of the Ring, Weaver came up to me with some disturbing news, "My Lord, Adora followed us!" she said worriedly as he pointed to where she was on the map.

"Curse that Angella, she thinks she stop me form taking her kingdom, she's nothing compared to me," I said stamping my foot on the ground. Angella has always been a thorn in my side, she and all those rebels especially Adora. I looked out on the terrain focusing my gaze this time on my minions to alert of them of this situation.

Just as I was finishing my transmission, Shadow Weaver came up to me again, "Lord Hordak, several beings are approaching our area, they appear hostile" she informed me.

"How far away are they?" I asked surveying the terrain, Focusing my gaze on the beings, I could see them, they are not rebels but native, whoever they are they will rue the day the met me.

"Not far, my lord" Shadow Weaver informed me, indeed I could see from my foresight that they were only a few miles away, easily accessible by foot , I jumped off the cliff and on to the ground and went to face this army.

GRIMA WORMTONGUE'S JOURNAL

2 March 3019 III

We marched from Isengard to the Fords of Isen to about a few miles into Westfold; there was no trace of the army I saw.

The Uruk-Hai had followed scent has far as they could, suddenly about a few miles into the Westfold we were stopped by a being dressed black in armor.

"Ou' of our way stranger" the Uruk-Hai began to shout waving their weapons at him in a show of intimidation.

The being just stood there, fixed as if he was made of stone, "that's not anyway to speak to someone you just met" the being said in mock politeness.

"Why don't we show him how we deal with newcomers" one Uruk-Hai Zergak said stepping forward.

He marched right in front of the being, who magically threw him in the air as if he were a dart. "Anyone else?" he asked smiling at the fact of taking them down.

The Uruk-Hai began to charge at him, only to be sent hurdling into the air like balls.

I hid behind a rock hoping not be discovered, alas it did not work.

The demon screamed out "YOU!" and he used his magic to capture me. He walked over to me and lifted me off of the ground "who are you?" he asked me with a fury that had to come the depths of Tartarus itself.

I saw that the demon's eyes were pure red and pierced my very soul, "Do you know what the punishment is for spying on the Horde!" He interrogated me. His demon eyes stared into mine with a power that only Saruman could surpass.

"I...I...I...am ...G...G...Grima Wormtongue" I stuttered, the being studied me as one studies a book. He and his companion seemed to be discussing various things; they mentioned strange and foreign locales called 'Horde World' and 'Fright Zone.' The demon wanted to send to me to 'Horde World' to face trial before a being called 'Horde Prime' from I what could surmise he was the master of the demon and possibly even the demon's god.

I had to think of some way to avoid being killed, I did the only thing I could I lied "I...I...I bring a message from his Excellency Saruman the White" I said as bravely as I could. I knew Saruman would probably kill me saying such a falsehood but death by his hand would probably more merciful than death at the hands of the demon.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

34th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I rode for most of the day, through the land of Middle Earth, we rode past mountains and fields, occasionally I would stop so Spirit so could have a rest. The entire land seems like it's been at war. Even in far off lands, war is a reality.

I continued to ride in a northwest direction for several hours. We saw many sights; for the most part it was grasslands with a few towns. The culture of the people I saw seemed to be based around horses, at least I knew Spirit would be welcomed when reached a town.

After about three hours, I decide a little rest was in order; I stopped near an old tree, dismounted from Spirit and sat down. No sooner than I had done so that hideous creatures ambushed me, I drew forth the Sword of Protection and prepared for a fight, I wish that I could find a place to hide a change into She-Ra, but I to make do with just my own skills as a warrior.

I tried my best to defend myself, these creatures put up a good fight, we fought for several minutes, until one of the brutes snuck up on me and struck from behind. The last thing I remember is that I could Spirit crying.

When I came to again, I was in a prison cell with my wrists shackled above my head. I could hear the sounds of people being tortured, a sound that I've heard before. During my early years when I served the Horde, Catra had assigned me to work in the Fright Zone's dungeons and I was taught that those who were captured got what they deserved. I also thought we were humane compared to the stories I've heard about Snakemen and how they devoured their captives alive.

I could hear the creatures talking about me, no doubt they looking through my bag. I couldn't see anything since there was no light in the prison, but I could hear all too well, they were torturing Spirit, poor friend, if I had the Sword of Protection with me I change into She-Ra and teach these fiends a lesson they wouldn't forget, however, the Sword is in my bag and my captors have my bag.

About an hour later, two of the creatures came to my cell along with an old man dressed in white. The man was holding a long black staff that ended in a white sphere. "Greetings, young one." He said to me nonchalantly, "We have to talk" he told me as one of the creatures handed him my sword.

He studied the sword with great intent, "where did you get this sword?" he asked me, I knew he sensed the magic that the sword contained and wanted to harness it for his own purposes, that was something I could not let happen, I just remained silent.

"So you won't talk, maybe a little coercion is in order" he said as he left the cell, this may be the last time I write in this journal, if I die, I do so for the Honor of Grayskull!

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

34th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

The spy, whose cohorts thought they match for me, brought forth an interesting proposition, an alliance between the Horde and his master. A union between him and us does have its advantages; his master lives in this land and could be able to help us get to the Ring faster.

Shadow Weaver seemed nervous a about the deal and warned me it could be a trick. I had taken that into account but I also knew this being was scared of me and knew that I could destroy him with out a second thought and would not dare to try to trick me.

"Very well, Wormtongue take us to your master." I said to him as he pointed towards the west.

I sent a message to my minions to meet me at Orthanc, the coordinates I obtained from the Grima.

We walked for several miles until we came to a river; Shadow Weaver used her magic to teleport to the other side of the river since I being of a vampiric nature cannot cross the river on my own. She followed me along with the Horde troopers that accompanied us.

After we crossed the river, we walked a short distance to Isengard and the tower of Orthanc, My men arrived a short time after, once we were assembled, Grima opened the door to the tower.

The inside was foreboding; I could hear of prisoners being tortured, I smiled when I heard the screams of Adora below obviously they had captured her. I must learn his secret to capturing prisoners.

Grima took us to a study filled with books, in there an old man wearing a white robe; he seemed to be looking for a certain piece of information.

"My master, I bring new allies for you" Grima announced as he showed us in the study, I noticed that one of the items on the table where his master was sitting was undoubtedly the Sword of Protection.

"Grima, I am busy why go and do something more useful than bringing strangers in here" he told Wormtongue. I knew what he was trying to do, find out about the sword he had in his possession.

"I can tell you where that sword came from" I informed him, he looked a bit skeptical but willing to listen if it meant the riddle before him could be solved.

"Really, you know of this sword?" he asked me as he invited to come forward, he handed me the sword, how I've longed to have this accursed weapon in my grasp. There was no mistaking it; it was the Sword of Protection,

"It is called the Sword of Protection, the second Sword of Grayskull. It was forged Millennia by wise men called the Elders of Grayskull." I told him, I could tell that this interested him deeply. I told of the history of that accursed lineage that has haunted from the moment I first set foot on Eternia.

"Maybe, We could work out a deal, what brings you to Middle Earth?" he asked me as he stepped forward to welcome.

"I am Hordak, Ruthless Leader of the Evil horde and son of Horde Prime, god of all eternity. I come seeking the item known as the One Ring of Power," I told him. The being introduced himself as Saruman and told he too was seeking that artifact. He told that he knows that two creatures called hobbits are in possession of it, those must have been the beings that Shadow Weaver showed me earlier.

"Tell me, Saruman, where did you obtain this sword at?" I asked him, if Adora was in this tower I wanted to see her pay for humiliating me all the time. He told from a prisoner that they had captured earlier. I told him that I wished to see her. He told me that she being tortured and once that was over I could see her.

While I was waiting I told Saruman about my mission and about the Horde and anything he wanted to know. After about three hours a message came from one his subordinates that Adora was done being tortured, so he me led down to the dungeons to see Adora.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

34th DAY IN THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

So...weak, they tortured me for what seemed to be an eternity, hoping that amidst my cries of pain and I would tell them about the sword. During the whole ordeal all I said is 'Light Hope, Light Hope where have you gone, protect me' what kept me alive thus far has been Queen Angella's poem, I have recited many times today to give me strength to continue.

Later that day, Hordak, who must have formed an alliance with these beings, came to my cell. He said he's come to see pay for stopping him from conquering Etheria. I told him that nothing could stop me from trying to stop him. He laughed and said that I wouldn't survive much longer and left. As they were leaving, I heard them they say about sending troops out find the Ring.

I knew that if I did not do something soon, all would be lost. The dungeon is too heavily guarded making an escape impossible. I bowed my head and prayed, Light Hope if you can hear me answer me.

This night maybe the darkest since Hordak first walked the universe.

Later that night, while my guards slept, I used a hairpin to unlock my shackles and open the cell door.

I walked around the complex for a long time, finally I came to dining room, wanting not to be discovered I hid behind a corner and listen to what my enemies were discussing.

Inside Hordak and his ally were discussing the One Ring, Hordak's ally whose name was Saruman, mentioned several locations among them were the "Cracks of Doom" or as he also called it "Mount Doom", also he mentioned a place "The Dead Marshes" and seem to indicate that is where the Ring was. From what I could surmise someone was already in possession of the Ring and was heading to its place of origin "mount Doom" to destroy it, I had go there myself to see the destruction of the Ring for myself.

While I was listening to them speak, I saw the Sword of Protection lying on the table, but before I could sneak in to get it some of the guards came in, they are obviously going to tell them that I had escaped.

While I was listening to them, I heard Hordak order the creatures to kill my Horse by using the Sword of protection. This was no doubt a trick to lure me out into the open, but Hordak's little plan will fail, but I also had to save my friend.

I went back to the corner that I was hiding in, I could here the guards footsteps as they left the room, I could also hear them brag about the deed they were going to do, a deed that I had to stop.

I had to think up a plan, as they approached the door I picked up a small stone and throw it across the hall.

The guards turned around when they heard the noise "it's the girl, she nearby" one of them exclaimed.

The looked around trying to find out where I was, this momentary distraction allowed me to come out of hiding, sneak up on the guards who had possession of my sword and take it back.

"There she is, get her!" one of the guards exclaimed as he saw me depart with the Sword in hand.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping to evade the guards, who were running almost as fast as me, but luckily I had just enough of the head start to outrun them.

Once I was sure that were gone, I found a corner to hide in. My muscles were aching, they were still sore from the hours of torture and the added stress of running was not helping them heal, I knew what had to be done in order to save spirit- I had to transform.

After checking to make sure no on was coming, I raised my sword in the air and said the incantation "For the Honor of Grayskull…"

Immediately the power and energy that lay dormant in the sword rushed out of the blade and into my body. The wounds inflicted during torture were healed miraculously by the power of Grayskull; the fortitude and bravery of King Grayskull the Great gave me the courage and power to take on Hordak and any other enemies and the divine blood of the gods gave me the will to do it.

"I am She-Ra," I declared to the world as the transformation ended, I was no longer the weak Princess Adora of Eternia- now I am She-Ra- Princess of Power

Now only one thing remained to do- I had to save Spirit!

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

34th DAY IN MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

After I visited my old enemy and my sure she wouldn't threaten my plan Saruman and I sat down for a late dinner.

During the meal we discussed our plans for capturing the One Ring, from what I could surmise the 'hobbits' were heading to place called Mount Doom, it was there the Ring was made and only there could it be destroyed.

Saruman told me that they heading through a supposed secret path through the Dead Marshes, a place that bears resemblance to the Lethe Wetlands of Etheria.

"The Marshes were a site of an ancient battle between Sauron and the Last Alliance between Men and Elves. Their souls have not rested since and are said to lure travelers to their doom" Saruman explained to me.

While I find the records of ancient battles most enlightening, I was more interested on learning the history of the One Ring, so I asked Saruman to get to that part of the story.

"Ages ago Hordak, Rings of great power made, nineteen in all…" Saruman stated

Interesting how numbers repeat themselves throughout time, according to legend there were nineteen Gnostics who founded Infintia and Castle Grayskull is said to house the nineteen secrets of the foundation of the universe although it is unlikely, I wonder if there is any connection between them

He told me about the Rings; how Sauron created the One Ring and how the Ring was lost until now, once I gain possession of the Ring of Power, I shall became the most evil being on Etheria once again the heavens will tremble at the name of Hordak of Etheria.

While me and Saruman were discussing our plan's to find the Ring, one of his Uruk-Hai came in with some bad news "My Lord Saruman! Lord Hordak! The girl has escaped and stole the Sword form us.

"YOU IDIOTS! I'LL RIP OUT EYES AND USE THEM FOR SPORT!" I ranted in drunken rage; I must recapture her before she ruins my plans.

Saruman stood up and simply remarked "Lergov, do whatever Hordak commands you to do"

The creature than faced me, "Your orders, Lord Hordak?" he asked awaiting my commands

I thought for a moment, my main concern now was to stop She-Ra from leaving and I knew how to do it "Go to the dungeons, Kill her horse, she won't leave without it, then lock this tower from basement to attic and make sure that no one leaves" I ordered him.

Just as Lergov was about to leave, Saruman held up a finger "Wait" he said wanting the creature to stop.

"Yes, my master" Lergov replied bowing to him.

Saruman stood up and faced Lergov, "Kill the horse with your arrows- the poisoned ones" he ordered with an evil smile on his face.

"Yes my master" Lergov said bowing as he left the room.

I turned to Saruman, "I like the way you think" I told him, thinking about the pain She-Ra would endure, a pain that all of Grayskull's descendants would feel as punishment for trapping me in Despondos to rot.

"Thank you, my friend" he replied his ego inflated from the compliment I just spoke.

I turned my thoughts away from Saruman and towards the future namely me finding the One Ring and She-Ra's ultimate defeat!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

34th DAY OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

All through out the tower I could hear the sounds of the locks and bolts being slammed, they are locking the tower to prevent my escape.

Faster than winds that howl in the Abyss of Grayskull, I rushed down the steps to the stables. I could hear the neighing of a Horse I knew it was Spirit.

Finally, when I reached the stables, I looked in horror as I saw the guards shooting arrows at him. They were laughing at him as he cried in pain the whole spectacle sickened me.

I ran in front of him and tried to block the arrows, the arrows dug into my flesh with a sharp searing pain, I knew that if Spirit was to survive I had to drive off the guards, so I picked up some stones and hurled them at the guards. I continued to hurl the rocks at them until they fled.

As I was watching them flee, I began to feel dizzy and light headed, at first I thought it was from the blood loss, until I looked at the blood I spilt on the floor, there was a green liquid mixed in with it- the arrows were poisoned.

Soon my muscles began to erupt in violent spasms paralyzing me and when I tried to move them the spasms intensified making me collapse to my knees in pain; I placed my hand on my forehead I was burning up and possibly going into shock, I wiped the sweat from my brow, it was mingled with blood.

I began to feel queasy and vomit uncontrollably, I knew that if couldn't stop vomiting I would die of dehydration and if that didn't do me in the blood loss and poisoning would.

I was delirious; I kept hearing Hordak's voice taunting me, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONSTER!" I spat trying to make him go away, but to no avail

My vision was impaired everything was blurry and at times I thought I was blinded, the utter horror of Spirit's death, mixed the pain of the poison which was speeding through my body at incredible speeds due to the extreme blood loss was overwhelming, all I wanted to do was to curl up and die, but that was not an option- I had to save Spirit!

Using what little strength I had, I crawled over to spirit, his eyelids were heavy and he was crying in pain. I tried to remove the arrows from his body, a task that would normally be easy, but in my condition I couldn't even remove shallow ones.

As I was trying to remove the arrows, I saw his eyes close, he had succumbed to Viper's blade.

I was overcome by anger and sadness, but had no strength to do anything, so I curled up in a fetal position beside him and wept, finally after five minutes of crying, my own eyelids got heavy and everything became black.

Oh Sweet Thanatos, take me away from this place!

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

34th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Me and Saruman put this finishing touches on our plan, once we were finished Saruman retired for the night, I hope it's sound for it will be the last peaceful Sleep he has, for tomorrow he will have nightmare.

Once I made sure that he was in the Morpheus' care, I went into the study and stole the battle plan, Hordak shares power with no one.

As I was running out the tower I overhead some Uruk-Hai mention that they took care of She-Ra, she would no longer be a threat to my plans; I stopped to savor the fact of her demise and left to carry out my plans.

I had instructed my men to meet outside the tower and to be ready for an excursion.

Our plan was simple, from what I surmised there were two ways to enter Sauron's land, the first and easiest way was to go through the Dead Marshes and make your to the Black Gate; the other way takes us through the city of Minas Morgul up the stairs of Cirith Ungol and finally into Mordor.

We would form two teams- The Prime Team, led by Shadow Weaver and me would go in through the through the Dead Marshes and to the black gate, while the Etherian Team led by Catra would go in through the back way Once there we will ambushed this 'Ring bearer' and claim the Ring for my own.

When I arrived at the location we had chosen to meet I found my men there ready to attack, I told them that this would be just like our assault on the Temple of the Magi, knowing what I meant we set out to capture the Ring of Power.


	3. Chapter III: The Alliance of the Free Pe...

**Chapter III: The Alliance of the Free Peoples**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

I do not know how long I was in a swoon but, when I awoke, I found myself in a cave lying on a cot. The arrows had been removed and the wounds were covered in ice bags and bandages, and standing next to the bed was table prepared with food and drink, I was alive.

My mouth tasted like something had died in it and my throat was soar from all the retching I did, and my head was throbbing. My muscles were still tender where the arrows had dug into them, but the ice managed to dull the pain. I tried to move my limbs, but could only move my arms just enough to reach the tray, I was still paralyzed for the most part.

My mind was still reeling from the death of Spirit; the way he died was an act of sacrilege. He was the last of Etheria's Flying Unicorns; the companion of Kalion, the Goddess and was privy to the inner workings of the Divine; the gnosis he gained would make even the most devout holy man envious, and yet he was butchered like a cow. I knew it was unhealthy to dwell on such dark thoughts, so Id decided to regain my strength by eating something.

The food laid before me consisted of some simple fruits and a pitcher of water with a drinking glass. The fruits were of varied kinds including succulent berries, apples, oranges, pears and pomegranates, the site of them was too tempting to pass by, so I immediately began to eat them.

It felt so good to have food in my stomach again; they tasted better than the Eden Fruits that Queen Angella grows in her garden. The water stung my throat a bit, but it felt so good to be rid of that disgusting bitterness in my mouth.

After I had my fill of food, I decided to rest a bit to regain my strength, so I closed my eyes and went to sleep, hoping that Hypnos would wash away my pain.

I don't know how long I slept this time, probably about two hours, but when I woke up, I saw a strange man kneeling beside my bed, he was tall with brown hair and blue eyes, he had a regal bearing to him that could of easily make a person nervous. I did not know how to react, I tried to reach my sword but couldn't, with what feeling I had in my neck I could tell it wasn't in its scabbard.

"Who are you" I demanded to know, "Did Hordak send you to kill me like he did my horse" I snapped at him.

"I mean you no harm" he responded, for a man who had been accused of being in league with Hordak he seemed calm, like he was confident of his innocence "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn" he announced as he stood up and bowed politely. "It is unusual to get travelers from far off lands here, tell me what is your name" he asked me

"I am She-Ra" I answered " Tell me Aragorn, What happened to me, that I ended up here" I asked him, I was still confused as to what happened. The last thing I remember was looking into Spirit's eyes and seeing him die and now I am here in this cave.

"You were found outside Orthanc, two hobbits named Merry and Pippin brought you here to recover from your wounds," he told me, as he sat sharpening his sword. His mind seemed to be focused on other things, dark things.

"Where is my sword?" I asked, I feared the worse, if any of my enemies had the sword in their possession; they could destroy me and all I love without moving a finger.

"Do you mean this weapon" Aragorn asked as he pulled out the sword from a scabbard he had strapped on his back, he seemed transfixed by it, I could see that he respected weapons and knew something about the power the sword contained.

He handed it to me, it felt good to have the Sword in my hands again, "thank you" I replied. I could feel the power of Grayskull course through me revitalizing me. I knew what I had to do.

"Aragorn, sir, could I have a moment to myself" I asked politely, I was already transformed into She-Ra but still I didn't want anyone to even see me say the incantation.

"Of course, if you need anything just call" he told me as he got up and left the cave.

Once I was sure that he was far enough I raised my arm in the air as far I as could and spoke the incantation "For the Honor of Grayskull…" I could feel the Elder's powers leave the sword and surge through my battered body, I could feel the poison leave my body; my muscles were soon healed and I could move them once more; my bodily fluids were replenished; and the scars where the arrows had been vanished.

"I am She-Ra" I declared to world and with those words the transformation ended I was restored to health and ready to complete my mission.

THE ACCOUNT OF THE EVENTS OF THE END OF THE THIRD AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH AS UNDERSTOOD BY SARUMAN THE WISE.

3 MARCH 3019 III

The accursed Ents have imprisoned me here in Isengard, my breeding chambers and dungeons were destroyed, and the land has been flooded.

However, what makes matters worse is that accursed Hordak has betrayed me; this whole event has made me think about the ancient prophecy and until now I thought rubbish but now its meaning has become clear:

_In the last days the Queen of the noble Shira will return to Middle Earth, Adoray will command the respect of the elves and men and unite as Gil-galad and Elendil did in the great battle. Then as victory is within her grasp Melkor's son, who does not know of his father's nature will storm the land with his armies and actively seek out Sauron's prize._

Obviously this girl, who entered the land was Queen Adoray of the Shira, the way Hordak described the sword she holds attests to that fact and moreover Hordak is Melkor's son- no doubt his "Horde Prime" is another name of the First Dark Lord and he actively seeks out the one Ring which is 'Sauron's Prize'

I ordered Grima to keep me updated on Hordak's progress, he may be evil but Sauron is the incarnation of all evil and a clash between the two would be an opportunity for me to gain more power either by allying myself with Hordak again or to go back to serving Sauron.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

35th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

At dawn my forces and me met outside Isengard, "you all remember the plan, right?" I asked them, they all nodded in affirmation.

After I made sure we were ready to go I ordered Shadow Weaver to open a portal to the gates of Mordor. It would be the fastest way to reach Mount Doom and claim the Ring of Power for my own.

Weaver did as told, and we stepped trough the portal and with seconds arrived at the borders of Mordor itself.

The gate that stood in front of us was massive, guarded on all sides, it would be enough to scare off most mortals, but I was unphased.

I walked up to the gate and cried out "OPEN THIS GATE FOR THE DEVOUT SERVANT OF HORDE PRIME- GOD OF ALL EVIL IN THE UNIVERSE" instantly the gate opened and a man on horseback wearing black armor stepped out.

"Who are you that demand entry into this dark land?" he asked as he observed my troops and me, it was evident that this was his first encounter with the Horde; I could tell he sensed the blackness of our hearts.

"I am Hordak, Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde; Dark Lord of the planets Eternia and Etheria; Lord of the Dark Hemisphere; Master of the Fright Zone; Monarch of the Terrible Dimension of Despondos; and son to his divine Excellency, Horde Prime of Horde World and this is my High Priestess and advisor Shadow Weaver" I announced in typical Horde fashion.

He once again looked at my men and declared "Hordak Son of Horde Prime what business do you have in my master's land?" he asked

I knew if I told that I was seeking the Ring that he would not let me in, I had come too far in my journey to be denied entry into this land so I lied "Horde Prime has heard of your master's power wishes to make himself a devout servant of Sauron, he has sent me to seek approval and to donate my troops as sign of good will between Mordor and Horde World"

The rider dismounted from his steed and came up to me he drew his sword and said "you must swear by your blood that you will serve Mordor and only Mordor."

I took the sword form him and cut my biological hand and swore "I Hordak of Etheria once called Ralabad, swear by the Gnostics, Light Hope, the Magi, the Elders of Grayskull, and most importantly by Horde Prime on Horde World that I dedicate and consecrate my forces to the almighty will of Sauron, Lord of Mordor and will serve only him lest I suffer hellfire" The blood dripped from hand the only thing was since I had also put my old name in the vow the oath was nullified.

The man stared at my men, and me as if he did not believe my oath, finally he proclaimed, "Sauron welcomes you, Hordak Son of Horde Prime, assemble your men near Barad-dûr and prepare to receive orders."

"Thank you " I said as my men marched into the kingdom of Mordor. I could feel the evil this place exuded; it reminded of Horde World and even to some extent Despondos. I closed my eyes and searched for the Ring, like on the mountains I could hear the Ring cry out, but instead of a whisper or an echo this was scream, it cried out in pain it was going to be destroyed, I also saw where the Ring was on the slopes of Mount Doom, I had to prevent it from being destroyed.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

35th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Now that I am fully recovered, thanks to the power of Castle Grayskull, I thought it was time to continue as search for Hordak and the Ring, to do this I would need allies, men and women who uphold justice and abjure evil, and I found such a person in the character of Aragorn.

"Aragorn, I need to see you for a second" I called out from the cave. I wasn't sure how he would react to my rapid healing; a person who has no knowledge of Castle Grayskull and its fabulous powers would easily mistake them for some sort of black magic. However, I had to risk it; if Hordak was to be defeated and this Ring of Power destroyed, I would the cooperation, nay the friendship of this Aragorn to see me to my goal.

After a few he came in, "Is there something I can do for…" his question was cut off when he saw me in full health. "By Elbereth, never I have seen such powers of healing in either the elves or men "he exclaimed. "How could you have been so near death and now stand as healthy as a newborn." He said in awe.

"Aragorn can you keep a secret?" I asked, the only way to explain him how was healed was to explain to him the power of Grayskull.

He went on bended knee, drew his sword and stated "You I have my word as wielder of the Flame of the West, that whatever you discourse to me will be kept in confidence between me, you, and my allies." He swore. He was serious, the Magi once said, "A man who swears by his sword is true to his word" and I began to tell him about the History of Castle Grayskull and the Sword of Protection.

When I was finished telling the tale I told of my mission to stop Hordak from possessing the one Ring.

"To go to Mordor is no easy task, and few have survived" he warned me his eyes full of concern. "And what will you do once you find the Ring, it will destroy you. I have seen its effects" he continued he seemed, as if he was fearing for my life.

"I have to destroy it, if Hordak gets it all of the universe will be his for the taking," I told him.

"It is already on its way to being destroyed, two friends of mine on their way to the Mountain of Doom on a mission similar to yours" he replied.

"Then I must go to see it be destroyed" I told him, it wasn't that did not trust his word, but I had to see the act being done so could report back to Angella that Ring had been destroyed.

He looked at me and said "Tomorrow at dawn me and my allies are go to confront the Dark Lord, if it is your mission to see the Ring annihilated then your are welcome to come with us" he told me.

"Thank you" I replied and went to my cot, and went to sleep.

THE PERSONAL ACCOUNT OF ARAGORN, SON OF ARATHRON OF THE WAR OF THE RING

3 MARCH 3019 III

Many a strange thing has happened since the fall of Isengard, key among them is the appearance of She-Ra of the lands of Etheria. She posses a strange sword call the Sword of Protection, the strange weapon, which seems to be not of this world is imbued with magical powers linked to restoration of her family's lost honor.

When I first met her, I had sense that she might the mythical Queen Adoray of the Shira, powerful female spirit warriors who were said to inhabit this land, at first it was a s hunch an guess more of a vague feeling. Now that I have heard a part of her history, I feel she is hiding something, but that is her affairs, that she is as Shira.

The mention of a Gray Skull Castle reminds and a family honor that was lost reminds of that ancient prophecy:

_The Shira will emerge from the Castle of the Gray Skull and fight for their honor, their Swords will protect them and their horses shall be as swift as the wind. Adoray will bring Light and Hope to both men and elves and ensure the downfall of evil_

While, I was becoming sure of her position as a Shira, I still was not sure if it was a hundred percent true, I am a layman when comes to prophecy and might be reading the lines out of context. There was only one way to be sure, I had to confer with Gandalf.

Later that night as we planning our attack for the morning, I brought the subject up in conversation, "Gandalf, do you think that this 'She-Ra' is perhaps a Shira or maybe even their queen, Adoray" I asked him.

Everyone present turned to look at me, the legend of Queen Adoray was familiar to them, but the notion that she was real and that she has returned seemed to strike a chord with everyone.

"Aragorn, the Shira are pure myth, everyone knows that there is no such think as the Castle of the Gray Skull; the Shira; Melkor's Son; and Queen Adoray; it's all a fairytale" King Théoden replied.

"Do not be too sure, remember, we were just as quick to assume that the One Ring was lost forever and we were wrong about that" Gandalf corrected the King of Rohan.

Soon the entire table was embroiled in argument, all I had wanted to know is whether or not our visitor was a Shira, I did not care what people thought of the prophecy's truth or not just a simple affirmation of my hunch. In despair and disgust I walked out of the tent.

After awhile Gandalf walked out to console me, "your question was valid Aragorn" he assured me as he sat down beside me.

"But is she a Shira or not" I asked him frankly; I needed to know who this person was and why was she here.

" I cannot answer that, but I do know one thing…" he replied cryptically, as he looked at the cave where She-Ra was sleeping.

"What's that?" I asked him eager to know what he was keeping for from me.

He paused for moment as if to collect himself, and replied, "She fights on our side, Aragorn. Her heart is pure, and I sense no deception in her words, She may or may not be a Shira, that is beyond even my sight, but what I do see is a woman who has incredible strength and fortitude enhanced by some great magic, more powerful than mine" he said as he stood up. "Come we must prepare for tomorrow" Gandalf told me and we went to bed.

PRINCESS ADORA'S JOURNAL

35th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDES OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Last night I had a strange dream, I was lost, I was in a forest, but I did not know the way out, then just as I feared I would never get home, I saw a clearing and in the clearing was woman dressed in white.

"Do not fear, Adora She-Ra, daughter of Randor and Marlena, Lord and Lady of Eternos you are safe here," she told me.

She took me aback, how did she know that I was Adora and She-Ra; how did she know that King Randor and Queen Marlena were my parents; and who did she know they were called 'Lord and Lady of Eternos', I had to find out.

"Who are you?" I asked her as I approached the clearing, knots began to form in my stomach as approached the woman, I wanted answers, was she a servant of Hordak or an emissary of Light Hope, I was confused.

"I am Galadriel, Lady of Light and queen of Lothlorien," she told me, a feeling of purity, almost identical to that of Light Hope surrounded her and a sense of calm pervaded her being. I suddenly felt peace not fear from her.

"I know why you are here, Adora, to stop the Lord of the Dark Hemisphere from finding the Ring of Power" she announced, her sense of clairvoyance was astounding, how did she know that Hordak is called the 'Lord of Dark Hemisphere', a title bestowed on him because he was the one who made that half of Eternia dark.

I wanted to ask her how she knew this but before I could she continued, "Be warned Adora, those who seek the Ring of Power even to destroy it are easily corrupted by it" she warned me, she seemed to know of what this Ring could do, but I knew that I would never be tempted to used.

"I will not fall to the Ring" I told her, I would not become some pawn for evil to use against the forces of good, it was not in my nature to be evil, not since I broke free of the Horde's control over me and took my destiny as the Restorer of Grayskull's Honor.

"Come and see how well you stood up against the Ring" she invited me as she beckoned me beside her.

We walked for about a mile I did not talk during this walk, there something about this Galadriel that required respect for her, a feeling I have only felt in the presence of three other beings Angella, Light Hope, and the Sorceress of Grayskull.

Finally, we reached the end of the clearing, and standing in front of us was a silver font of water on a pedestal. Beside the pedestal there was a silver pitcher sitting to a waterfall, the sound of which filled my inmost being with serenity and peace.

"This is the mirror of Galadriel, it shows thing that were; that are; and will be," he explained as she picked the pitcher and filled with water from the waterfall. She took the pitcher and pored the water into the font and beckoned me, Come Adora see what you may"

I looked in the water, I saw nothing at first but then an image appeared, I saw Hordak and Skeletor's head on platters of gold, "Hordak and Skeletor are dead?" I questioned her, "Who killed them?" I questioned a second time.

"You will see, you will see," she whispered, as she pointed to the font.

I looked again into the font, this time I saw an Eternia and Etheria devastated by war; cities were razed and Castle Grayskull; the Crystal Castle; and even the Fright Zone and Snake Mountain were in ruins. I also saw my family and friends all killed- it frightened me. "Who did this atrocity?" I demanded to know.

"Look closer and you will see the villain," she told me still pointing to the water.

I looked in and saw the throne room of Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress and Zodak lie dead at the foot of the throne. I could see a woman and the throne her was obscured. But when I saw just who was on the throne I screamed with Horror- It was me.

"No! I'd never kill my friends," I shouted at my guide "Never" I shook my head in disbelief.

"You are wondering how could this happen" she told me, this revelation did seem to upset her, I guess because she's not the one who just all she had worked for go down the drain.

"Why! Why are you showing this to me!" I cried, I was mortified how could I let myself do these atrocities

"The Ring of Power corrupted you, Adora. You used not only to destroy your enemies but your friends as well. But despair not, for you can avoid this" she comforted me.

"How can this be avoided?" I asked wanting to know how to avoid this apocalyptic nightmare. I would do anything to prevent the deaths of family and friends anything.

"Just remember your honor and you will not fall to the Ring," she said

"But how?" I asked, but I did not get answer for it was then that I woke up.


	4. Chapter IV: The Battle of Mordor

**Chapter IV: The Battle of Mordor**

PRINECSS ADORA'S DIARY

36th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I did not sleep most of the night the horrible visions of my dream kept me up, but I did sleep enough to alert and refreshed.

About an hour before sunrise, Aragorn came into see if I was ready.

"Are you ready for today She-Ra, we have a long journey ahead of us" he told me as I checked my supplies. This was going to be the beginning of the Apocalypse, we were headed for Mordor to fight a battle of such epic proportions it would make the ancient Ophidian Wars of millennia past look like a scuffle.

"I'm ready," I declared as I drew the Sword of Protection out. It's brilliant jewel shone like the moons of Eternia, and I would need all the light I could muster if was going to face off with Hordak and if my dream was right with myself as well!

Aragorn introduced me to all present, there was Gandalf, a wizard, he reminded me of the pictured I had seen of the Council of Elders; there was King Théoden of Rohan, a local monarch; his nephew Éomer; there were two 'hobbits' named Merry and Pippin, the same ones who rescued me from the tower, they were short probably no tall than Ram-Man if he weren't so bulky; Gimli the dwarf who looked like Ram-Man with a beard; and Legolas Greenleaf, an elf of Mirkwood.

"Are we ready" Aragorn asked as he looked around at his friends, everyone shouted in affirmation. Then looking out he shout "Let us be off" and we were.

I rode with Aragorn on his horse, Brego. He told that ride would be long and difficult but I was ready for anything,

Light Hope guide and protect us on our journey.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

36th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Once we entered Mordor, we waited for the Etherian team to arrive, after about a few hours, Catra and her crew showed up, looking a little worse for wear.

"Sorry we're late" she apologized. "We ran into a giant spider," she continued.

"Enough, now we must set our trap and wait for She-Ra to come, I want her to be here when I gain possession of the Ring" I told her as I thought of the perfect way to rid myself of She-Ra.

To make sure that she would not beat me I had Weaver teleport me to the foot of the mountain.

I began to climb the mountain halfway, I stopped at the place where my calculations said me, She-Ra, and the 'hobbits' would meet up.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

51st DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We rode for days, weeks actually, the journey was long and paved with may conflicts, along the way we met up with armies from the lands of Rohan and Gondor, some of the soldiers weren't even thirteen years of age, little kids fighting in a war how frightening can that be.

I have seen the horror in their faces as they see their best friends slain in battle, events that would haunt them years for now.

The battles fought were hard, in one at a place Pelennor Fields, King Théoden was slain. I did not know him as well as I had come to known Aragorn, but I felt for his family's lost, he was good man, but in last years he was plagued with sorrow I was told.

A few miles before we reached the to the Black Gate Mordor we stopped to rest for awhile, everyone even Aragorn seemed worried about what will come next.

While I was resting Aragorn came up to me, "Lady She-Ra, I have a gift for you," he said as he led me a few feet a way.

There before me stood a beautiful white Horse, he looked almost identical to Spirit. I was speechless I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you, he's magnificent, what's his name?" I asked him as I petted the magnificent creature.

"His name is _Fea_, it is Quenya for 'Spirit', for he has the spirit of a warrior" he explained.

As I mounted my new steed, I saw the sadness in Aragorn's eyes, they spoke of all the carnage he saw and now it was taking a toll on him.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I dismounted Fea worried he might faint.

"I am fine, It's just that my men are young some just kids and some elderly, they might not come back and how do you tell their families theirs sons and fathers aren't coming home. The closer we get to our goal the more fearful they get, I'm not sure they can make it" he explained to me.

I wanted to help, but I did not how, then it hit me "Aragorn gather you men, I have a few words encouragement that will move their spirits," I told him.

Aragorn got up and called out to his men, they all converged in front him waiting for what he had to say. "Men, this is She-Ra, ally of all free people she has some words to lift your spirits" he told them as they turned to looked at me.

"Men of Middle Earth, today you embark on journey and your worried that you might not make it home. However a great sage on Etheria named Light Hope once said 'we may fall, but as long as your spirit is just and brave we will all meet up again.' Good is always superior to evil and to give you the courage I will now bless you with a poem that I was blessed with, when I left for here:

_Long ago, Long ago, before you were born, Gnostic Sorcerers enchanted this world. They wove their magic into the land and their names although forgotten can still be heard in your prayers._

_When the Snakes invaded our homes, they ravaged all at hand. Many people good and pure died by Snake's hands. People lost all they had at stake and some Gnostics became apostates._

_Then He-Ro, the great wizard and his student Light Hope, defeated Hsss's snakes and sent them back home._

_Light Hope became the King and fought for us when Prime, came searching for a world to rule and in freeing us Light Hope died._

_Then the Magi, who were at Hope's side, ascended the throne next until Ralabad died. Now called Hordak, the dark son of Prime, the Magi defeated him and once more we did sigh. The Magi into crystals pure and clear turned and then no more were they seen or heard._

_Now we Angellians, take up the throne and we rule with love and Grace. When you go tonight and darkness is around you, may the love of the Angellians guide you to the light_.

Even they did not know the characters that were in the blessing, they knew the message- that there is someone watching out for you. They were invigorated and ready to fight.

Once everyone was refreshed we began our journey again, after a few miles we reached the Black Gate, Aragorn and his armies were at the front, I had snuck to the side of the gate, Aragorn ordered the gate opened, but along with gate came an army of Creatures and a battle ensued.

While Aragorn was busy fighting the creatures I snuck into the Land of Mordor, on the horizon was my goal Mount Doom.

I rode for miles, the place reminded me very much of the Fright Zone and the Dark hemisphere, suffering and pain every which way. In the center of the land was huge tower with a great eye staring across the land; beyond the tower was a volcano- Mount Doom my goal

I continued to ride one, occasionally some creatures tried stop me and capture me, but I quickly dispatched them with all due speed, hoping to reach Mount Doom in time. I continued to ride into the heart of Mordor until about three hours later when I reached Mount Doom. I dismounted Fea and started to climb.

The climb up was long and dangerous, a few times I almost got buried in avalanche but I managed to avoid them before it was too late.

Finally After about an hour, I reached the halfway point, only to find out that Hordak beat me there. He had guards on all sides of him; behind him were two hobbits one had bark hair and the other had blonde hair, they both had blue eyes, no doubt these were Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, the two Hobbits that Aragorn had told me about.

"Greetings, She-Ra, Looking for this?" he asked as he held the Ring out for all to behold. The Ring was made of pure gold and hanging on a chain. It seemed odd that such a little thing so worried Angella that she sent me here to ensure it's destruction; that such a tiny thing Hordak compelled Hordak to travel to strange land, virtually leaving the Fright Zone unguarded, ad yet even though it was so small, I knew it contained power.

"I won't let you Hordak," I spat at him, I ran after him in a frenzy but before I could close enough to attack, Hordak shot me in the stomach with an energy beam.

"Silence! The only reason I'm letting you live so you can se me attain my goal," he yelled as removed the Ring form the chain.

I slowly got up, a little sore from where I was shot, but nothing too serious.

I watched in Horror was Hordak gazed upon the Ring, he was in state of ecstasy; he mind a turbulent whirlpool of dark thoughts.

He smiled as he removed the Ring from the chain, "How long I hungered for such power- now it is finally mine" he declared as slowly placed the Ring on his mechanical hand.

Instantly he began to disappear then reappear, he did this for about minute and then stopped.

"Yes! Now I am invincible" Hordak screamed as the evil magic of the Ring and his own dark energies were becoming one, he began to levitate and energy glowed in his eyes.

"Now…" he exclaimed as he turned to face me, "You will die" he said began to shot energy bolts at me.

The first one caught me off guard, it grazed my arm, but not seriously, the rest I deflected with my sword. "Is that the best you can do, Hordak," I taunted him.

"FOOL! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!" he said as raised his arms and soon rocks began to levitate. "Let see if a rolling stone gathers moss," he joked as he began to hurl them at me.

I tried my best to block them, but there were too many, the rocks become larger and heavier soon he threw one at my back and pinned me to the ground.

I fell to the ground, causing my sword to fly out of my hand. I could feel the rock pressing on my back, every time I tried to get up, Hordak would push the rock more forcefully driving me closer to the ground.

"Death is like fine wine, She-Ra, it is bitter at first but then it becomes oh so sweet" He whispered to me as he forced the rock closer to the ground.

I could feel my bones breaking and my organs gushing blood- he was crushing me to death. My ribs were piercing my lungs making it harder to breath, if I didn't so something soon I would be a goner, so using all my strength and power I lifted the rock from my body and hoisted up in the air and hurled at Hordak.

"Impossible" he sneered as he deflected the rock; he looked shocked that I had the power to lift the boulder.

Weakened and battered, I was still determined to stop Hordak, I picked up the Sword of Protection and declared "Hordak! Let us end this battle the only way it could ever end" as I waved my weapon in the air.

Hordak thought for a moment, and then materialized his own sword, "So be it," he sneered and the final battle began.

I was weak and dizzy, I tired my best to fight him but eventually he managed to knock my sword from my hand again.

"Farewell old enemy, and may flights of Angels sing thee to thy rest" he said as he was about to deliver the final blow.

I had to think fast, I needed a distraction, I turned to the two hobbits and yelled out "Frodo! Sam! Throw rocks at him, hurry".

Although they were hesitant, they began to as I told them to do.

"Take this you demon" they yelled at him as the hurled a barrage of stones at him.

Hordak turned to face them, his eyes were filled with venomous hatred, "IMPUDENT FOOLS!" he spat as he blasted them with an energy beam.

They managed to get up again they were hurt but not badly, Hordak was now more furious than ever, his eyes filled with acidic hatred that could kill any being stared at them for too long "You will join her in death": he threatened.

"No, they won't" I said from behind him.

He went to turn around but before he could, I had managed to cut off the arm that had the ring on it.

Hordak doubled over in pain, surges of electricity ran through his body via the circuits on his armor, making him wince.

The Ring had landed just a few inches from my feet, I knelt down to pick it up and examine just what was so special about this ring.

While I was looking at the ring, a strange feeling came over me, a sense of power.

I looked around at my surroundings, Frodo and Sam were yelling something to me but I didn't hear them, then I turned around and gazed at Hordak, for some reason, I no longer viewed him as living being, but a monster that had to be killed.

"She-Ra what are you doing?" he asked as I approached him.

"Ending your reign of terror, demon" I spat as I hoisted him up in the air and carried him over to a pool of lava. "Farewell Sweet Hordak and may flights of angels sing thee to thy rest" I told him with an evil smile on my face.

"She-Ra please! Have mercy!" he pleaded with me but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Just I was about to throw him into the lava, I heard a voice whisper "Adora, remember you honor", it was the voice of Galadriel, the lady in my dreams.

I realized what I was about to do; I threw Hordak to the ground and recovered my sword. A war was brewing in my mind; the good of Grayskull was fighting against the evil of the Ring.

I stared at the sword, the inner conflict tearing my very soul apart, then suddenly, I understood Galadriel's words- to remember my honor was to remember the Honor of Grayskull and why I fight Hordak in the first place.

Filled with this knowledge, I raised the Sword of Protection in the air and declared "For the Honor of Grayskull" As always the power healed my wounds, but I also felt as if I was surrounded by light and energy more than usual, drawing my strength from this light I was able to overcome the One Ring's hold on my mind and let it drop to the ground.

With my soul restored, my power went back to normal levels; once the light vanished I fell on my knees and began to cry.

Frodo came up to me and asked; "are you okay miss?" he was concerned, about me, even though he did not know me.

"I'm fine, Frodo" I told him as got to my feet and wiped my tears.

Frodo looked at me puzzled, "Who are you that you know my name" he asked, he knew that I was good but he didn't how I knew his name.

"I am She-Ra, friend and ally of Aragorn, son of Arathorn." I explained to him.

His friend, Sam looked at me with suspicion, "How can we trust her" he told Frodo weary that I might be an enemy sent to stop them from carrying their mission.

Frodo stared at me, he was trying to determine the veracity of my claim to be a friend of Aragorn. Finally after a moment of thought he said "It's okay, Sam, she's a friend." He concluded. "Why have you come here She-Ra?" he asked me wondering why Aragorn would send someone here.

"I have come here on a mission to prevent the Ring of Power from falling into the hands of Hordak, the being we just defeated." I said as removed the Ring from my finger.

Before I gave the ring to Frodo, I turned to look at Hordak, he had vanished along with his men, no doubt they returned to the Fright Zone to plot another attack, but that was not my concern now.

I turned to Frodo, my eyes were still full of tears, my hands were trembling, overcome by the evil that had possessed me temporarily "here, destroy the Ring, it is your duty and yours alone" I said.

I could see that they were worn out and maybe even low on morale, so I gave them a blessing "may Light Hope guide though your mission".

"Thank you" they replied and we went our separate ways.

I scaled down the mountain as fast as could, and ran through Mordor like lightning vanquishing any foes that got in my way.

Finally, I reached the gate ran out. I looked back into that dark land; the great tower that stood in the center of the kingdom crumbled to the ground, I knew in my heart that Frodo was successful.

Victory was ours at last.

Later that day, I was invited Aragorn's coronation and marriage with his bride an elf lady named Arwen, it was celebration that could easily overshadow any Victory Day celebration.

Finally when night had come Aragorn gathered his men together to see me off on my way home.

Before I left the newly crowned King Aragorn gave me a gift a bag with a note attached to it:

_She-Ra,_

_I cannot thank you enough helping me prepare my men for the battle, but I think this will do nicely. Gandalf found it in the possession of an Uruk-Hai near Isengard, the potion the phial contained is all gone and some of the items like the mirror were damaged, I had the artisans of you Gondor repair them for you. Also to show my personal gratitude I give you Fea to take home with you and this promise when ever your land is in danger, you need only to send for me and I will come with all due speed_

_Sincerely, _

_Aragorn Elessar; King of Gondor._

"Thank you" I said as I curtseyed before him, as show of respect.

"You are most welcome, She-Ra" he said politely, as he saw me mount _Fea_ and start along my way.

As I went passed the rows of soldiers, they would salute me and shout "Long Live She-Ra, ally to all free peoples of Middle Earth!" I was honored at such a farewell.

Finally when I sure I was far enough away and no one was looking I raised my sword up in the air and said "The Honor is Restored" instantly I reverted back to Adora.

I raised the sword again and said "Take me home" soon as I said that a portal opened up and Fea and me went through the portal and returned home.

We arrived a few moments later at Castle Brightmoon; I took Fea to the stables and made my way to Queen Angella's throne Room.

When I reached the room, I found Queen Angella and everyone waiting for me.

"Adora, Thank Light Hope you're all right, we were so worried" she said as she gave me a hug.

Everyone was anxious to hear about my adventure, so I told them all about Middle Earth; Saruman; Mordor; Aragorn and his allies; Galadriel and the dream I had; the battle at the Black Gate; and how I met Frodo and Sam and how they helped me defeat Hordak and how I almost became evil again and killed Hordak; and how finally the Ring was destroyed.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, come let us go celebrate" She ordered as we left for the banquet hall. We celebrated well into he night and finally it was time for bed, I slept safely that night knowing all was safe- for now.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURANAL

51st DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETEHRIA

Curse that She-Ra, once again she defeated me, but this defeat has taught me a valuable lesson, that even after all these millennia, King Grayskull is still a force to be reckoned with, his great power reached across time and space to save She-Ra from succumbing to the darkness of the Ring. I must find out how to harness that power and use it against my enemies. Once I learn that secret, I will be invincible

I have retired to my chambers to think up another plan, and the next time Shadow Weaver mentions any magical artifacts I will just say NO, the Triad that my Shadow Priest made for me millennia started my displeasure of them and now the Ring has made it worse.

Magic ring or not, I will destroy He-Man, She-Ra, and my idiotic servant Skeletor and then once they are gone I will rule over both Eternia and Etheria- THIS IS I SWEAR!

The End


End file.
